Rock on! jalex
by TeamKogan
Summary: all time low are heading out to their next tour destination. what kind of fun with jack and alex get upto while their traveling on the bus?   smut/slash/jalex
1. Chapter 1

Rock on

~jalex smut~

There's nothing better than the rush you get on stage, standing up there in the bright lights. People screaming your name reaching up hoping for a touch from your hand. Signing back your songs and knowing every word. Okay maybe there was Just one thing. Being up on stage with your long term crush Alex. He looked so cool and collected on stage. The lights shimmering on his warm sweaty chest. His hair matted to his forehead and his constant sneak attack's of giving your ass a quick squeeze every time he ran the other side to great his adoring fans, which obviously earned a blush from me. His antics didn't go unnoticed and the crowd was soon once again cheering.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" Alex glanced over at rian and zack, before shrugging and running over to me. Smacking his lips quickly against mine and roughly pulling me forward over my guitar to kiss back, without hesitation and tangled my fingers into his hair Deeping the kiss as quickly and roughly as i could before he was forced to pull away. He smirked and winked at me before running off the stage. The fan's kept cheering us as we walked off stage quickly. Setting my guitar down i took a deep breath.

_Best concert ever_.

"Jack, over here you noob" Alex shouted jokingly. All of a sudden everything started to become faint and fuzzy. I felt like i was spinning. Like i was about to fall into deep nothingness

The words spoke became fuzzy and echoed.

"Jack... j... noob... jack... Over here... JACK WAKE UPP" Alex yelled jumping on my sleeping body. I groan quietly rubbing my eyes as i awoke from my dream.

"alex not now... 5 more minutes" i said turning over on my bed"

"Jack you lazy fuck ass get up!.. Don't make me bite your wiener" Alex laughed heartedly continuing to bounce on my body.

"ALEX!" i snapped pushing him off.

"god your irritating!" I laughed watching him get off the slowly pouting.

"now THAT, was rude" He laughed playfully shoving me back down on the bed.

"what were you dreaming about anyway?" He chuckled sitting up in my lap watching my eye movements closely.

"uhhh, just... our old concerts" I replied feeling my cheeks begin to burn turning bright red.

"soo you mean you were thinking of the one where you snogged my face off?" Alex smirked straddling my lap brushing his crotch against mine.

"m-maybe" i managed to choke out, trying to keep from getting hard. I knew full well if i did Alex would pick up on it instantly. Which was when i was too late his hand was already moving down my leg towards my member.

"if you weren't thinking about that sexy ass kiss, where you tried to bite my face off... Why are you so hard?" He smirked triumphantly as he earned a moan from me. I groan as the fabric from my boxers brushed against me. Dragging his head down to mine and growling playfully in his ear.

"cause your making me horny you little prick"

Alex smirked and gripped his hand around my bulge, making the pleasure surged through me forcing my hips up in and bucking motion.

"god i love it when you call me names" He smirked gently biting at my lip. I leaned up and attached my lips to his. Quickly pulling back when i heard Zack enter the room.

"uhhh, there you go dude, for the... err... eyelash out your eye" Alex managed to splutter through his desperate need for sex. Before leaving the room with an annoyed look.


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckled to myself quietly, stretching out my back as I climb up from my bed.  
>"Yes Rian?" I yawned.<br>"oh, nothing just checking your up" he smiled before closing my door.  
>"Jack?" Alex popped his head around the door before it had shut.<br>"Did he leave?" Alex asked quietly stepping in and closing the door.  
>"Yes he's none the wiser" I laughed.<br>"Good" Alex smirked before pushing me back on the bed and sitting on my hips again.  
>"Cause I wasn't finished with you Barakat" he smirked.<br>I said nothing, biting my lip trying to hide my crotch but yet again failed as I was caught out by Alex.  
>"I know something better than a kiss" he smirked rubbing his palm across my bulge slowly Causing my whole body to twitch and tense.<br>"w-what's that" I replied quietly closing my eyes trying to stay still as Alex looped his fingers around the hem of my boxers tugging them down.  
>"me inside you" he smirked<br>I couldn't help but shiver at the thought.  
>"you'd like that wouldn't you jack?" he grinned biting on my neck softly as he pulled his pants and boxers off, kicking them in a crumbled pile of clothes at the end of my bed.<br>"Mmmh a-Alex" I moaned out lightly into his shoulder.  
>"say it" he growled softly in a husky voice' before pulling away and positioning himself by my entrance.<br>"I-I want y-you I-in me" I turned a shade of red when I let out a tiny squeak of desperation. Before I could cover my mistake my body became weightless, collapsed into the bed sheets as a surge of pure pleasure came across me.  
>"F-fuck Alex!" I groaned lightly as I felt every movement against my walls, closing my eyes and focusing on Alex's soft panting.<br>"g-god Jack" he groaned softly tugging me flat on my back wrapping my legs around his slender waist.  
>"H-harder Alex. P-please h-harder"<br>I felt my fingers rake the bed sheets as he nudged my prostate forcing out a loud moan and pre-cum to leak.  
>"You gonna moan like a dirty whore for me?" Alex smirked.<br>I caught a glimpse of him licking his lips as he clenched the headboard in his fists and increased his thrusting speed dramatically, moaning out as his movements became sloppy and he came closer to releasing.  
>"f-fuck, FUUUUCK ALEXX OH GOD" I cried out my body trembled as I came over us, panting sharply. I let out a few more moans of pleasure as I felt Alex plant his seed deep inside me.<br>I watched Alex collapse in a sweaty heaving heap next to me before snuggling into his body.  
>"g-god jack you moan like a dirty porn star" he smirked, shaking and panting quietly.<br>"Only for you Alex" I smirked back pecking his lips ever so softly.  
>~~~~ATL~ATL~ATL~ATL~~~~~ATL~ATL~ATL~ATL~~~~~ATL~ATL~ATL~ATL~~~~~ATL~ATL~ATL~ATL<br>Rian and Zack seemed to be quite after that concert, avoiding myself and Alex.  
><em>They must of heard everything, oh god!<em>  
>Before my head could whirl into a panic Alex's arms were around my waist he was smiling. That smile he always had when he won something between us.<br>"rian, Zack. This is my new boyfriend." he beamed as I looked at him shell shocked.  
>"better than a kiss?" he grinned.<br>I smiled sheepishly.  
>"of course"<p> 


End file.
